My Little Pony: The Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: I will be doing the Ipod Shuffle Challenge for My Little Pony. Note: Some fics will be the MLP: Equestria Girls (1&2) universe, and some will be in the MLP:FIM universe.
1. The Rules

**RULES OF THE IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _(I will be writing about My Little Pony, both FIM and EG)  
><em>

**2****. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _(I will be using Spodify, Although I will skip over any and all MLP songs)_

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! _(I will do 3 ficlets to a chapter and after the song ends I will edit the ficlet, thats all)_

**4. **Do as many as you like of these, and then post them _(I will be doing as many as I like.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write stories! Also if you have an idea feel free to message me!<strong>

**~ Forever&Always,**

_**Kimmie**_


	2. Frozen Is Magic

**A/N -**** Here are the first 3 ficlets! Hope you like them!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let It Go<strong>** by Idina Menzel  
><strong>

Sunset Shimmer stood in front of the mirror, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was invited to a sleepover at Pinkie Pies and was so nervous about going. A few days ago she wrecked their school by turning into a raging she-demon, how could she face those same girls now? She picked up her dufflebag and took a deep breath before heading out the door.

"Hey Sunny!" Pinkie Pie greeted happily, grabbing Sunsets arm and dragging her into the house. Sunset saw the four other girls sitting around a game board and smiled at them shyly.

"Hi" She said shuffling her feet awkwardly, waiting for the looks of hatred to be shot at her.

"Sunset come on! We're playing Scene It!" Rarity called, Sunset smiled at sat down with the girls, if they could ignore her past and let it go, why not her too?

**Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**

It was Twilight's first breakup with her very first coltfriend, Flash Sentry, and she was heartbroken. With Spike in Canterlot on royal duty, Twilight was home in her castle alone. She sat in her bedroom reading a Daring Do book, eating some daisy ice cream by the carton when she suddenly heard a knock at her door. She wiped her eyes and walked slowly into the large library and opened the door to find all of her friends standing before her with ice cream and balloons in hand with smiles on their faces.

"Do you think we would leave our best friend alone in a time of need?" Rarity smiled at her. Twilight smiled back, it was official, she had the best friends in the world.

**A Whole New World**** from**** Aladdin**

Rarity and Sunset Shimmer were sitting in Sunsets apartment watching a concert of their favorite new band, The Everfree Coltz. Rarity was relaxing into Sunset, with her head resting back on Sunsets shoulder.

"How do you like the concert darling?" Rarity asked her girlfriend sweetly, not taking her eyes off the screen. Sunset ran her hands through her girlfriends hair and then wrapped her arms around the girls waist softly.

"It's good, although just cuddling with you here is the best part" Sunset smirked pecking Raritys forehead lovingly. Rarity pecked Sunsets lips in return and smiled at her. "Love you" Sunset whispered.

"Love you too" Rarity whispered back, as they went back to watching the concert on the TV and cuddling happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write stories! Also if you have an idea feel free to message me!<strong>

**~ Forever&Always,**

_**Kimmie**_


	3. Sweet n' Fluffy

**A/N -**** Here are the next 3 ficlets! Hope you like them!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Always There In You<strong>** by ****Valli Girls**

Rarity walked into Sweetie Bells room and smiled down at the small filly asleep with her two best friends huddled close to her in her small bed. Rarity pulled the covers up to fully cover the girls and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. She relaxed in an armchair and pulled out a book as she thought about Sweetie Bell. The young filly was very lucky to have good friends like Applebloom and Scootaloo, she was a very lucky pony indeed, Rarity didn't have friends like that until she was older. Rarity knew deep down that even though they didn't get along well, the two sisters would grow to be closer friends then they knew.

**Shape Of My Heart**** by Backstreet**** Boys**

Sunset Shimmer walked down the halls of CHS with her head low and her books clutched close to her chest. She was alone, the other girls hadn't spoken to her all day, and everyone else still wouldn't talk to her despite beating The Dazzlings. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and looked over to see a smiling blue face staring back at her.

"Hey Sunset, we've been looking for you everywhere! We were suppose to go to breakfast today, did you forget?" Rainbow Dash asked her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. Sunset looked at her baffled and looked down at her phone and saw she did have a missed text message from Rainbow Dash. Her friends didn't forget about her after all, she wasn't alone like she thought.

**Miss Moving On by Fifth Harmony**

Sunset Shimmer walked over to Flash Sentry and took a deep breath, Flash was bringing her down in her popularity and she needed to get rid of him so she could continue to rule the school.

"Hey Flash, we need to talk" She said with her arms crossed in front of her chest with a sour look on her face. Flash nodded wordlessly and closed his locked before looking over at Sunset. "You're bringing me down Flash, it's just not working out." She shrugged before walking away before he could respond. Flash turned around and looked at Sunsets retreating form and wondered if he was correct in what had just happened. Sunset Shimmer just broke up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write stories! Also if you have an idea feel free to message me!<strong>

**~ Forever&Always,**

_**Kimmie**_


End file.
